


I'll Take Your Heart (Cause You're Not You Anymore)

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Miscommunication, Unhealthy Relationships, bc its Out ;(, fleshrora rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Aurora's code and her Cyberian metal had been changed and warped into something that Nastya couldn't recognize anymore. The only thing that was the same were the veins and blood and flesh. She needed something to remember her love while she was Out.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	I'll Take Your Heart (Cause You're Not You Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho body horror is fun to write

The Aurora was no longer herself. Nastya knew this. There was no more of the person that she had fallen in love with all those lifetimes ago. She had been shifted and warped and _changed_ past recognition. Past anything that Nastya could ever recognize. 

The Cyberian metal that had made up Aurora’s hull had been replaced so much over the years, there was none of the metal that Nastya had run her cold fingers along as she walked down the hallways for the first time. 

Even her code, that Nastya had spent loving weeks correcting at her beloved's insistence, had been changing. The scripts altering, she was making herself into a new person. She was making herself into a new person _without_ her.

The only thing that remained was the blood and veins and skin that made up the engine room. The beating was as steady as it always, but it was bitter now. The blood rushing around her was the same. But it wasn’t the same, was it? No. Aurora was not herself. The Aurora was not _hers_ anymore.

So Nastya decided to leave. There was nothing for her here anymore. She was going to take the last piece of _her_ Aurora and she was going to go.

She walked into the engine room, the Aurora's happy chatter only making sick. She needed to leave, she couldn't handle this false person anymore. She couldn't take it. But she needed to take a piece with her, a token of the love that had kept her warm for so many millenia. A heart, larger than any a human would ever poses, the heart that she had shared for so long. The heart that wasn't hers anymore. 

But it would be a reminder of when it was hers. A reminder of a lost love to take with her as she floated forever.

She steeled herself as she walked up to it, the heart that she laid next to for the first few hundred years of being with Aurora. She had let it's steady beating lull her to sleep as her love told her stories and sang to her. 

The Aurora sang now, some _lies_ about “how happy i am to see you Nastya! Oh how i've missed you!”

Nastya couldn't take it. She got the scalpel out of her pocket and ignored Aurora's worried chirping. She looked around and was reminded of the cold agony of losing your most beloved over eons until you finally realize that you didn't recognize them anymore. She dug the scalpel into the flesh surrounding the Aurora's heart, she didn't care if it hurt the ship that was no longer her love, she needed to leave.

And oh how Aurora hurt. The blade sinking into the flesh around her heart was a stinging kind of pain that Aurora hadn’t experienced in so long. More than the pain of having her heart cut and pulled gradually out of the metal and flesh that encased it, however, was the agony of _Nastya_ doing that to her.

Aurora cried and she pleaded with Nastya, her voice distorted from pain and fear and _hurt_. She begged Nastya to stop hurting her, to just stop and talk to her. Nastya had been distant for so long, Aurora's dearest no longer sat in her engine room and listened to her sing, or talked to her, or stayed with her while she was planet side. She never thought it would _ever_ get this far. She never thought that she would have to watch while her beloved ripped her heart out. Oh yes, Aurora could have stopped Nastya, she could have reached down with her wires and saved her heart, but Aurora would never have it within herself to hurt the one that she loved so dearly. 

Even though Nastya had changed since they first fell in love, Aurora had changed too, and she had fallen in love with Nastya every day for eons. The ways that they both changed didn't matter so much when she fell in love again every day.

Perhaps if Nastya had talked to Aurora about this, she would have realized that she felt this way too.

But she did not. 

Instead, blood pooled at Nastyas feel, the screams of pain from the person she had once called ‘dear’ fell on deaf ears as Nastya plunged hand into bloody flesh, the heart now severed from the Aurora. She held the still beating heart and she smiled. 

A gentle thing that Aurora had not seen in decades, and despite all that had happened, she couldn’t help but feel her spirits soar when she saw Nastya smile. She could momentarily ignore the agonizing pain radiating from the cavity where one of her hearts had been.

That happiness did not last long. Nastyas gentle smile faded and she put the heart that she had taken from Aurora into a case of glass and metal. She spared one last pained look at Aurora's engine room and rushed out, leaving a trail of red as she left.

The pained words that the Aurora showered her with as she walked to the airlock only made her more upset, this _imposter_ was pretending to be her Aurora, but she just focused on the steady dripping as blood filled the case she hugged close to her chest. 

Aurora tried to get Nastya to stay, she really did, but between the awful pain of her heart being torn out, and her love, who she had dedicated herself to for so long, being the one to rip out her heart, she wasn't able to convince Nastya to stay.

She had to watch as Nastya step into the airlock, hugging a part of Aurora close to her chest, and yet walking away from Aurora, who was _right here._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!


End file.
